User talk:Twinkleblue/September 2011 Archive
Archive page This is an archive page. To leave me a message, return to my talk page. Twinkleblue ---- Businesses Do you think we should move the list of businesses on the Businesses page to the Businesses/Full List page, just so we can make the businesses page a bit shorter? Mousekat 00:09, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. Mousekat 00:40, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Clown College 3 Hmmm LOL Looks like it is unreleased. Mikenzb 14:48, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Didided Is the goal called A Fun House Didided or A Fun House Divided? Mousekat (talk) 04:34, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Businesses Edits Thanks, I'm going to edit every category in the businesses page and add their own pages. Thanks for the help on the source text, I'm getting a hang of it. I'm also gonna have to go edit every individual business page that says 'revenue per good' and change it to 'coins per good' ElmoKilljoy 05:42, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Well I was thinking if the chart should even be there on the main businesses page. I don't want to have to edit both charts on both pages, so I was gonna delete the chart on the main businesses page, so people can see it all on Coins Per Good, and I could focus more just on that chart ElmoKilljoy 05:49, September 2, 2011 (UTC) OH ok I get it now, thanks for that. ElmoKilljoy 05:50, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Captain Krunsch Maybe you already noticed it, but after all the clown goals Governer Phil joins the circus and resigns as governer, leaving the spot open. With that, you know what Captain Krunsch said, and it makes sense. Mousekat (talk) 16:38, September 3, 2011 (UTC) LOL probably, but then maybe not. It's called sale items, which sounds like it could mean presently or previous. I think i'd really have to remove the category if i had caled it items on sale, which sounds like it is only presently. Mousekat (talk) 21:22, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey TwinkleBlue, I have a question. How do you add pictures to this wiki and make it bigger. I didn't know how to upload a image on here. I understand the paint concept. But what about pictures that have nothing around it? Mccain2468 18:17, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok lets say I have uploaded a family towns to this wiki, except it is surronded with things in green, how do I crop it. Such as how you uploaded that picture of expansion pack 1. It didnt have any green or things out of your city. Mccain2468 21:00, September 4, 2011 (UTC) (Mccain 2468) Thats what i meant. Thanks for that. I wish I had as many points as you. Thanks, Mccain2468 02:16, September 5, 2011 (UTC) HQ How did you get the headquarters pictures to show up again? Mousekat (talk) 21:30, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh. I was wondering why they were gone, but they are back again. Thanks. Mousekat (talk) 21:35, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Businesses chart The charts look better, thanks for that. ElmoKilljoy 22:43, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Business Upgrades No Idea Mikenzb 05:44, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Farm Goals Oh Did u want me to set them up? Ps. Off Topic. How do u add a (talk) to ur Signature? Mikenzb 07:44, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Farm Goals 2 Done * * * - Thanks for helping me with adding the (Talk) to my Signature Mikenzb (talk) 09:42, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks ARjUN 18:00, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Build What is the new build number? How do you get it? --Mousekat (talk) 03:10, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. :) --Mousekat (talk) 03:51, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the bother again, but I barely went on the game to view the page source, and I can't seem to find the assets in there. Is there any specific way or place I should look for them? Thanks, Found it! Thanks so much. :) Sports crop Would you happen to know if the Win Water Sports Drink withers or not? I don't see a withered picture of it in the assets, but i'm not sure if that should verify that it doesn't. Thanks for telling me, I never knew that. Haha I know right? If they did wither I wonder if Zynga would have lots of complaints about people losing real money. Goals Do you know what day all the goals that were leaving actually left? I'm not sure what day it was exactly. Thanks, I have the list, and that's exactly what i'm going to do. Thanks. btw congrats on being ranked number 1 :) That's like your fifth lucky edit badge, nice. Lol you're right it was when you left the message on my page. I'm not so lucky though, i've only gotten one. Congrats Congrats for being Rank 1. hehe. Now I'm at Rank 2. . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 03:18,9/14/2011 From where you downloaded that Neighborhoods-icon.png.I have MPRO Image Downloader But it has not that icon. please tell me from where i can get images Fast.Dash Shalin 05:38, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Goals LOL Sorry about that, i have been busy in my life thats why you dont see me doing much work on the wikia anymore. anyways i will add them. . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 07:37,9/16/2011 SWF Do you know if the Wikia Supports SWF Files. I wanna upload that Run For Governor Part but I cant. Anyways I did upload it here . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 14:48,9/16/2011 Info How do you get the information for all buildings? For example, how did you get the size, construction, and staff for the Fine Arts Theater? Did you actually buy it or is there another way to get that info? Mousekat 23:38, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Ah I see, thanks. Mousekat 23:49, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Roads/Sidewalks That's what I was thinking of doing, so i'll do it shortly. Mousekat 00:19, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok ARjUN 05:22, September 17, 2011 (UTC) By mistake I have added five shops to retail category which are in lifestyle category. So, how can i remove retail category from those Businesses.Dash Shalin 08:34, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Business Chart Yeah I noticed that. It's perfect. I thought of doing that myself but never knew where/how to begin. The full chart should be fully updated also. I was wondering about doing something like seperate charts on the full Businesses/Full List, Like an upgraded business chart, limited edition chart, mall/hotel/bandits rewards chart, and for the ones no longer available. It seems like a crazy idea, so I myself doubt an OK on it, but it's ok with me with whatever you say. ElmoKilljoy 21:34, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm thinking of making a seperate page concerning the Mall, Second Mall, and Hotel businesses. Template:Businesses If you have free time. Could you add a Sell before completion and a Sell After completion. . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 14:55,9/19/2011 RE: Thanks . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 05:33,9/20/2011 Drop stats origin? Hi. Great job on this site btw. I visit a lot. Was wondering how you get your drop stats so quickly. For instance the Gardener's House just came out and you have detailed drop percentages. Always wondered if you have ties to zynga, or are reading the game code. thanks Obsiddia 00:12, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I am unable to get game settings.xml please help from where i get game settings .xml.Dash Shalin 10:10, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok I got the build #62182 and game settings from here http:\\cityvillefb0.static.zgncdn.com\62182\gameSettings.xml.z but when i am opening this it shows that archie is damaged. what shoud i do to open this .xml file? ThanksDash Shalin 10:40, September 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: WONDERS!!! Where are you with the Wonders LOL... I Already H@*%ed 1 in my City. :D . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 21:03,9/22/2011 ps. I Blocked out my City info or you will be too shocked. RE: Wonders 2 You Will be Surprised at how much stuff I H@ç∑. I have over 300 Million Coins. Block Someone with the IP address of 178.9.94.17 has been randomly editing false content onto several pages. I lack the ability to block users, so can you please do that? Thanks, Explosives 13:37, September 24, 2011 (UTC) hi thanks for answer .... i have problem with my city i can't build any thing more on it ... i was new in this game and i forget to build city hall and now i can't build it and build any thing elies plz hehp me Raad.abomfrah 10:49, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Item Template I Wanted to ask you, way is it sometimes that the Item Template try's to look for the photo with the "-viral.png" Format Sometimes It Does "icon.png" and sometimes "viral.png" is there a reason why it does that? . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 04:12,9/27/2011 Re: YESSSSS! Re: Category Sure I'll change the category from the pages. I also noticed some businesses efficiency were not perfectly rounded. I'm going to check all the businesses for that in about 20 hours, when I have enough time. ElmoKilljoy 05:48, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Earnings How can you Find the Earnings of buisseness? I have checked in game settings.xml in the items section but it only shows size,construction stages and it's cost.How can I find the other information of the Items? I have seen that you have edited the earnings of Mega nail salon and i wondered About that Please tell me from where i found that.--Dash Shalin 08:37, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Twinkleblue, long time no see, I have finally come back from a school Junior Honors Association week-long field trip, so I can now get on the wiki and the game as much as I can! Thanks, Cityvillegamer (talk) 11:46, September 27, 2011 (UTC) About Efficiency Coffee Shop 2 has an efficiency of 3.72 coins per good, and for a longer number...3.727272... Does it change to 3.73 because of the second 7? I know about rounding, but I was wondering if that was important. I say it is, and I want your say. ElmoKilljoy 01:16, September 28, 2011 (UTC) icons Sorry for the re upload of images but when i have created event page other user has created individual pages. And I have tried to rename the image on individual page to that of original event page icons, but it's not working and saying that the image name is aleredy exist, it will be deleted in 2 minutes so i have re uploaded with the name Pagename-icon.png which was incorrectly pagename_icon.png. Also tell me how can I rename that icons if uploaded with wrong names like above.Dash Shalin 08:44, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Items I have Added some new items in metropolis event if there is any mistake please tell me. And thanks for the businesscointable.--Dash Shalin 11:41, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Names I was wondering how you get the names of buildings beforehand. For example in the assets and the gamesettings.xml, Urban Beans is under the name bus_downtowncoffee. So, how do you find out the name is Urban Beans? Thanks, Mousekat (talk) 03:45, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for pointing the en_US.xml to me. When I look through the new images downloaded, the picture file that looks identical to Urban Beans is called bus_downtowncoffee. Mousekat (talk) 04:07, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Quests Is the game settings.XML contains the quest details too,or not? Asking for the upcoming Run for governor quests(Karen,surfer&vampire Goals).--Dash Shalin 05:42, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Neighborhoods Country Home,Dordogne Duplex,Milan Apartments,Fitness House,Birdie Manor,Aragon Apartments,Orange Fachwerk,Family Den,Sunrise Rentals are not showed up. Also from where i get questsettings.xml ?--Dash Shalin 06:09, September 29, 2011 (UTC) questsettings.xml is another.xml file or it is in the gamesettings.xml ,plese tell. and from where i can get it?--Dash Shalin 06:23, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks got that page and quest Nature1 info--Dash Shalin 06:38, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Other Oh I thought it changed only my profile's background. Sorry I will change it back. ARjUN 06:47, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I changed it back. ARjUN 06:50, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey can i be an admin? Because when i am editing if by mistake i have created with wrong icons or page name i can not correct it. if i will be admin i can rename or redirect those pages easily.For conservatory page, karen2 and karen3 icons there is mistake which i could not correct.Thanks--Dash Shalin 09:30, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I want to kill user:Dash Shalin, he is totally messing up this wiki. Please take some action. ARjUN 12:28, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello, i don't know why but my run for governor goal is not showing up. i have refreshed the game page several times, other goals are appearing but this goal is not there... Please HELP!!!!! Thanks for your reply. Please don't take that killing thing seriously. I apologize ARjUN 03:26, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I am still stuck with the Toy Chest Pains goal...! It says to place 20 hearts, but I have only 16!!! Amrit98ify 09:12, September 30, 2011 (UTC)